digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Agumon (Digitalize)
Agumon is a fictional character in the fan series Digimon Adventure: Digitalize who is the Digimon partner of Kamichi Hiryu. He highly respects Kamichi for his values of truth and justice. He holds the Dragon Digimemory in him. Appearance This Agumon has a slightly different design to the Tai's Agumon. He is taller, with more teeth, longer claws, wider forearms and red training bracers. Where Tai's Agumon had well-defined nostrils and pectoral muscles, this Agumon has just two oval-shaped holes on the front of his muzzle and a flat chest. He is also much larger than Tai's Agumon, being almost as tall as a human adolescent. Description At first, Agumon didn't need Kamichi's help, seeing Kamichi is a human, who is weaker than him, but soon realizes that Kamichi is an asset to his Digivolution and helps him. He respects Kamichi, and always help him and his friends in fighting evil. He looks up to Tai's Agumon as a mentor. He has an enormous appetite, even for Tai's Agumon. He highly enjoys foods from the human world, and seeing that Kamichi comes from a high-class family, he eats his fill as much as he can. Attacks *'Pepper Breath' (Baby Flame): Agumon shoots an orange fireball of varying strength from his mouth. *'Spitfire Blast' (Baby Burner): This attack uses a more powerful stream of fire than Pepper Breath. Other forms The name "Agumon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Agumon gains the ability to digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is his preferred one and the one he spends most of his time in. {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Koromon Koromon is Agumon's In-Training form. The name "Koromon" derives from the Japanese word "Korokoro", meaning "something small, round, and rolling." He is a pink, ball-shaped Digimon with floppy ears, bright-red eyes and sharp teeth. He is approximately a foot tall. Attacks *'Bubble Blow' (Acid Bubbles): Fires harmless pink bubbles from his mouth. |- | GeoGreymon GeoGreymon is Agumon's Champion level form. GeoGreymon's appearance is similar to Greymon, but with red markings on the sides of his helmet and arms, spikes on his shoulders, a more well-defined chest, a longer tail, and different body markings. Attacks *'Mega Flame': A steady stream of flames is spewed forth from GeoGreymon's mouth. *'Mega Burst': GeoGreymon forcefully ejects a powerful blast of energy from his mouth. *'Horn Impulse': A powerful, high-speed smash with his head. |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | RizeGreymon RizeGreymon is Agumon's Ultimate form. He beats similarities to the other Greymon Ulimate form, MetalGreymon, but his metallic parts are more sofisticated and high-tech in appearance. Replacing the brown helmet on his head is a metal one, making his eye appear more menacing. Red machinery is incoperaed into his chest, with a blue sphere in the center. "Wings" on his back fire off energy to help him fly. His left arm has been replaced with a large revolver. He has also lost the wristband on his other hand. Attacks *'Trident Revolver': Fires three laser bullets from his revolver. *'Rising Destroyer': Fires a barrage of beams from the six guns on his wings and the two on his chest. *'Solid Strike': Charges at his enemies using his revolver to deliver a finishing blow. |- | ShineGreymon ShineGreymon is Agumon's Mega form. Attacks *'Glorious Burst': Spreads his enormous wings and fires the light energy which he has concentrated to the utmost limit. *'Shining Blast': Uses the light shining from his wings to mow down the enemy. *'GeoGrey Sword': Summons the GeoGrey Sword from the solid earth. *'Shine Hammer': A punch attack of light energy. |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | ShineGreymon Ruin Mode ShineGreymon Ruin Mode is said to be the corrupted form of his Burst Mode. Attacks *'Glorious Burst': Spreads his enormous wings and fires the light energy which he has concentrated to the utmost limit. *'Shining Blast': Uses the light shining from his wings to mow down the enemy. *'Torrid Weiß' ( ): Repeatedly fires scorching hot flame-bullets. |- | ShineGreymon Burst Mode ShineGreymon Burst Mode is the burst digivolved form of ShineGreymon. Attacks *'Corona Blaze Sword': Combines his flame shield and sword into a new, far more powerful sword. *'Final Shining Burst': Uses every last bit of his power to create a great explosion. *'Torrid Weiß' ( ): Repeatedly fires scorching hot flame-bullets. Trivia *Agumon is based on the Agumon from Digimon Data Squad.